


Tooth and Claw

by monroe_militia



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout still happened, F/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is intrigued by Jason Neville and after seeing him being abused by his dad, she trades in that favour that her uncle (and alpha) has been owing her to get Jason turned so that he doesn’t have to get hurt anymore. Jason isn’t sure of what happened to him or of if he can really trust this girl who claims that she is trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Claw

Charlie flinched as she watched the man strike his son across the face. This wasn't the first time that she had witnessed this, but she was determined that it would be the last. At first she had just been intrigued with the man, but as she had watched him more and more she had grown to feel a level of protectiveness over him.

She poked her head back behind the corner of the building and headed back inside of her uncle's bar.

* * *

"Please?" Charlie pleaded.

"You don't even know this kid," Miles insisted.

"I know that his dad treats him like his own personal punching bag," Charlie argued. "And that's enough. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, especially when we have the power to help him heal and make sure he doesn't get hurt again."

"We can't save everyone," Miles argued. "Not every lost puppy can become a wolf. And I'm not interested in turning anyone."

"You turned me," she pointed out.

"And that was a mistake." His voice came out firm, but they both knew that he didn't quite mean it.

Charlie had shown up a couple of months after Miles had woken up to find an empty bed and a note containing a weak apology with a warning to watch out for full moons. He still didn't know what had brought Nora to Chicago or what had made her decide to disappear in the middle of the night. All he knew was that she had left him with a bite and no explanation.

Things had been rough after that and he had only become more isolated after being left alone with even less control over his outbursts.

Charlie had shown up during the day of a night which would be a full moon, looking for her last remaining family member. He had tried to shut her out, but she had just shown up again at night and let herself into the closed bar. He'd had almost no control back then and hadn't been able to stop himself until it was already too late and she had been bit.

Now Charlie was more than just his beta, she was his whole pack and his only family. She was the one thing keeping him sane. And the same was true the other way around.

"You owe me," Charlie pointed out.

She knew it was a low blow and she didn't blame Miles for having bitten her, but she did know that he blamed himself and she was hoping she could pull on that guilt to help her get her way now.

Miles let out a sigh. "We can't just save everyone."

"I know," Charlie told him. "I'm not asking you to."

"If I do this, then you can't ask me to turn anyone else," he insisted.

"I won't," she promised as a smile formed on her face.

"Alright, what does this kid look like?"

* * *

Jason's father was in a particularly bad mood, so Jason decided to go for a late-night walk to get a little break. He'd been walking for a while when he thought he heard a sound behind him.

He turned around, wondering if his father had come after him, but there was no one there. Clearly he was getting paranoid.

A few minutes passed and then he heard a rustling even closer behind him. This time when he turned around, he didn't have time to register what he was seeing before something hit him square in the chest and knocked him back onto the ground.

The wind was knocked out of him on impact and his eyes clenched shut. As he felt something warm and wet fall onto his face, his eyes tore open to find blood red ones staring back at him. The wolf standing on his chest let out a growl as Jason tried to slide himself out from under it.

Jason froze and the wolf stopped with its lips still pulled back in a snarl.

His chest rose and fell three times without either moving or blinking before the wolf slowly began to lean in closer.

Jason took in a gulp of air, then closed his eyes and struggled not to move. Maybe if he held still enough, he wouldn't anger the wolf again.

That plan backfired as he felt a sudden searing pain in his side. His hand flew to his the wound and he felt fur brush against it, then quickly pull away.

He was expecting the wolf to bite him again or tear at the wound. Wasn't he supposed to be a meal for this wolf? Why did it stop?

When he opened the eyes to see what was going on, the wolf gave him one last look, before it hopped off his chest and turned to walk away.


End file.
